Minor MegaMan Battle Network characters
Minor characters in the Battle Network series by Maarten's his storyline. Humans Marty Marty known as Masami '''(まさみ Masami) In Japan. Is a character from Mega Man Battle Network Black OX he has an own chip shop in GreyStone City he wants chip dealing and is best friends of Blake. Toby has not enough Zenny's to buy battle chips during this shop. Rick Iwane '''Rick Iwane known as Keiji Iwane (岩根敬二 Iwane Keiji) In Japan. Is the son of Toby Iwane and Amber Hillton, He appears in Mega Man Star Force 4 in a memory sequence. In the part 150 years in the past. Like Toby Rick is an enormous rain and weather fan. WeatherMan.EXE '''(天候マンエグゼ TenkoMan Eguze) His programming being taken from the best parts of TornadoMan.Exe and SheepMan.EXE WeatherMan is an strong related Navi after his retired battle with his parents. Sarah '''Sarah known as Mimi (ミミ Mimi) In Japan. Is a girl that Mayl met in Sun Palm Beach he is an strong related woman that is an powerfull beach trainer. Nate Howler Nate Howler known as Yuta Kobayashi (小林裕太 Kobayashi Yuta) In Japan. Is a astronaut from Space Net Base who becomes missing in the prologue of MegaMan Battle Network Black OX. He is a genius who knows the satellite servers who betrayed the earth. Tony Scott Tony Scott known as Reiji Kaneko (かねこ れいじ Kaneko Reiji) In Japan. Is a astronaut with Nate from Space Net Base when Nate shouts Tony from the radar there are too many virusses and Omega has deleted his base and are missing. Later at the ending they are back on space by MegaMan.EXE to defeating the Omega programm. Louie Rowe Louie Rowe known as Hiroshi Sawada (さわだ ひろし Sawada Hiroshi) In Japan. Is the founder of the Exterminal PET who has sold for million. Lan has also buy this Terminal when he is proceed after the PET AX. Brandon Iwane Brandon Iwane known as Ryuta Iwane (岩根龍太 Iwane Ryuta) In Japan. Is the father of Toby and Selena. He works little bit with Yuichiro but only have seen it with one quest on Netopia. Matilda Iwane Matilda Iwane known as Hatsu Iwane (岩根初 Iwane Hatsu) In Japan. Is the mother of Toby and Selena. He loves cooking and wants to be an good relative mother. Stan Elliot Stan Elliot known as Matsu Takayuki (松たかゆき Takayuki Matsu) In Japan. Is an cousin of Blake he is angry about his true strength. But an not happy character. NetNavis CosmicMan.EXE CosmicMan.EXE (コズミックマンエグゼ) is the king of Space Net Base. His NetOp is Nate Howler. He is the Navi that change the radar of Space Net Base. GardenMan.EXE GardenMan.EXE (ガーデンマンエグゼ) Is a Garden Navi that works in Sheep area. He is friends with SheepMan.EXE and are believed though the farms during the Sheep Virusses. Others. Meow Meow (ニャー Nya) In Japan. Is a important program in MegaMan Battle Network Blue SX that resembles a Cat.Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters